


Permission

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: When Nick said mom's love him, he meant it.





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr

A head of blonde hair zoomed around the apartment either wiping something down or arranging something, which she would then return to seconds later and put it back in the same spot or position it was in before.   
  
Nick stood watching her, he had been sitting on the couch until she said he was 'ruining the pillows'.   
  
"Ellie your mom has seen your apartment before."   
  
She glared. "Not since we've been dating!"  
  
"Uh..you do realize the only things of mine here are clothes? And I don't think your mom will be going through your bedroom drawers and closet."   
  
He sighed when she ignored him in favor of crouching down to inspect the glass table for fingerprints. It was when she began to crawl on her hands and knees to check if _under_ the table had fingerprints that he had enough.  
  
"Okay that's enough!" Nick rolled his eyes, pulling her up from the floor.  
  
"Nick!" Ellie whined. "I saw a fingerprint!"  
  
"Babe, your mom isn't gonna care. She's here to see her daughter and meet her daughters boyfriend, not to inspect your apartment for fingerprints." He rubbed his hands along her arms. "What's all this anxiousness really about?"  
  
Her body relaxed from his touch and she sighed. "I just want her to like you."   
  
"Mom's love me, Ellie." He said with a half cocky smirk. "It won't be a problem."  
  
"I just..it took her forever to like Jake which I guess should have been a sign- and she never met Qasim but was wary about him because of the whole Jake thing-"  
  
"Breathe hun." Nick told her, breathing in and out slowly making Ellie nod and follow the action with a look of relief.   
  
"I want her to love you like I do." She admitted. "And I feel like she might be hard headed about it because you're not my 'normal' type."   
  
"How about this-" Nick said. "However this goes, if you sit and relax until your mom comes, I'll arrange time off with Vance and we'll go on that book cruise."   
  
Ellie's face lit up. "You mean the cruise where authors hold a bunch of talks and they have a different book fair every night?!"   
  
"Yeah that one-" Nick got cut off as Ellie gave a very enthusiastic 'yes!' and kissed him.  
  
"You're amazing." She sighed, looking a little starry eyed. Nick grinned. He would be bored out of his mind but she would love it..and he may have bought the tickets and already arranged time off..it had been planned for months.   
  
Including that ring he had stored at Gibbs' house.   
  
It worked though, and Ellie calmed.   
  
Nick though wasn't as cool and collected as he seemed, but if he let his nerves show it would have only made Ellie's worse. He planned to ask Barbara if he could marry her daughter. Sure they had quick conversations in passing during Ellie's phone calls or video calls, but not enough time to get a feel of what she really thought of him.   
  
An hour later there was a knock at the door.   
  
Nick took a breath, and the second Barbara's eyes landed on him he plastered on his charming smile that quickly turned into a genuine one when he took a quick glance at a beaming Ellie.  
  
After the hugs and 'I miss you's', she turned to him.   
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Nick." Barbara smiled. "Eleanor's told me plenty."  
  
"All good things I hope." He joked, reaching out to shake her hand but letting out a noise of surprise when instead he got pulled into a hug.   
  
"Most of the time." Barbara said with a laugh. "You tend to rile her up."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Barbara only gave a 'who me?' look before setting down her things and ducking into the fridge for a drink.  
  
Nick smirked and leaned down to whisper in Ellie's ear. "I do rile you up plenty."  
  
She gasped, giving him a hard nudge to the side. "Nick! My mother is right there, keep your dirty comments for later!" She whispered harshly.  
  
He made sure Barbara still had her back turned to them as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "I plan to."   
  
Ellie cleared her throat and quickly turned to grab her mom's things to set up in the small spare bedroom to keep her mom from seeing her flushed face. Nick chuckled under his breath.   
  
With Ellie sure to be hiding out for a few minutes he knew this was his chance, even though he only just officially met her.   
  
"Mrs. Bishop-"   
  
"Barbara, please. Mrs. Bishop makes me feel old."   
  
"Okay uh Barbara.." Nick fiddled with the edge of his shirt. Was it suddenly hot in the apartment? "I know this is a weird time to ask seeing as how we just met but I know there won't be a lot of chances without Ellie-"  
  
"Nick, you're starting to ramble like my daughter." Barbara chuckled.   
  
His cheeks colored. "Right uh- look I love your daughter, I can go on for hours about what I love about her and how amazing she is, but I want to know if..if I can have your permission to ask her to marry me?"   
  
Barbara had a quick look of shock on her face that disappeared just as quickly as it came. "That depends..do you already know how you plan on doing it?"  
  
Nick nodded, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Ellie was still in the other room. "There's this book cruise coming up-" He went on to explain, her nodding every once in awhile.  
  
A grin formed on her lips by the end. "It sounds perfect for her..so yes, you have my and her father's permission because I know he'd agree especially being a book lover himself."   
  
"Just..just like that?"   
  
"Do you know how Jake proposed?"  
  
Nick shook his head. They didn't talk about Jake much, only what had happened and that she'd gladly never see him again having shut that door a while ago.  
  
"They were at the laundromat folding socks when he blurted the question out and took a ring out of his pocket that he then dropped under one of the washers. See there's nothing wrong with the proposal itself, but Ellie had always dreamed of something more, something unforgettable. She loved Jake though so the way he did it didn't matter, but I know there's a part of her that wishes it were different." She smiled at him. "And you came up with this perfect proposal, one I have no doubt she will think about for years to come."  
  
Ellie came out of the bedroom then, giving them a suspicious look.   
  
"What's going on in here?" Her eyes narrowed.   
  
"Nothing Eleanor." Barbara waved her concerns away. "Just getting to know Nick, you picked a good one." She gave Nick a wink that had Ellie gaping. "I think I'm going to unpack a little before we get something to eat."  
  
Ellie rounded on him the second the bedroom door shut. "What was that?!"  
  
Nick shrugged with a grin. "Like I said..mom's love me."   
  
"So I worried for nothing?" She huffed.  
  
He laughed and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "Told ya babe."  
  
She grumbled but leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.   
  
That night before heading into the bedroom to join Ellie in bed, Nick placed a quick call.   
  
"I'm gonna need that ring soon."  
  
Gibbs chuckled on the other end. _"Here whenever you need it."_  
  
"Thanks Gibbs..for letting me keep the ring at your place, and for keeping it a secret."  
  
 _"Your family Torres, nothing else to it."_  
  
Nick crawled in bed beside Ellie minutes later having to hide his smile as she looked at him with sleepy eyes.  
  
"Everything okay?" She mumbled already half asleep.  
  
"Everything's perfect."   
  
Ellie nodded and settled against him with a sigh.   
  
He couldn't wait to have this forever, officially. 


End file.
